


一次严厉的责罚

by icecellarmeow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecellarmeow/pseuds/icecellarmeow
Summary: SP预警！！！！！！！
Kudos: 13





	一次严厉的责罚

**Author's Note:**

> SP预警！！！！！！！

“啪！”  
藤条伴随着破风声落下，男孩趴在书桌上，裤子褪到脚踝，交错着三三两两条红棱的皮肤上以肉可见的速度再次添上了一笔。  
“呜——”哭闹被强行压下，男孩眼里已经蓄满了泪水，但身后的男人丝毫没有放水的意思，扬起手再次抽了下去。  
“啪！啪！”  
毫不留情的两下落在男孩的臀峰上，男孩双手扒着书桌的一边，最终还是忍不住哭出了声。  
“呜呜哥——”  
站着的男人盯了男孩一眼，无视了他小声的示好。  
“一周不见，胆子见长。”简言意骇的总结。  
男孩趴在书桌上的身子小幅度地缩了缩，没敢回话。  
“我记得我并没有硬性规定要你多用功学习，但至少我应该教过你不要撒谎。”男人拿着藤条在男孩臀上点了点，示意他撅高。  
“哥，我错啊——”  
毫无预兆落下的一藤条，男孩疼的直接蹦了起来。  
男人倒没在这上面过分苛责，只是点了点书桌，示意他重新趴回去。  
男人将藤条在空中挥了几下，满意的看到男孩肌肉条件反射的紧绷，然后不紧不慢地问到：“我出差这七天，你骗了我多少次？”  
男孩咬了咬嘴唇，久久没有落下的藤条给了他巨大的心理压力，他不敢撒谎，战战兢兢地说了个三次。  
男人嗯了一声，紧接着落了三下，算是肯定了男孩的坦白。  
“第一次是去网吧骗我说在同学家；第二次是和我说完晚安然后玩了一个通宵；第三次也是在网吧，接到我电话说自己在书店买书。”  
然后在网吧门口被当场抓回来。男孩在心里默默地补充道。  
“胆子确实大了不少。”男人面无表情的点了点男孩的臀，再次给出了撅高点的指令。  
要遭。男孩舔了舔嘴唇，不敢再放肆，默默把腰塌下去，显得倒是很乖巧。  
男人挑了挑眉，心知他是怕自己。他将藤条抵上男孩的臀，然后缓缓开口：“三十下，小惩大诫。”  
还没等男孩有反应，男人往后撤了一步，继续命令道：“脚尖踮起，腰往下塌。”  
很刁专的动作，方便下手更能放大疼痛。  
可是男孩不敢反驳，只能忍着臀部紧绷带来的疼痛感尽量摆好男人要求的姿势。  
男人也没再墨迹，扬起藤条，五下一轮，开始了毫不留情的责罚。  
男孩双手紧紧抓着桌子的另一边，强迫自己维持着受罚地姿势不动。  
躲罚是绝对不允许的事，也是他绝不敢做的事，这是被男人拿着藤条一下一下抽出来的身体本能反应。  
可是，今晚的责罚未免有些太难挨了，没有语言，没有空隙，一轮接一轮的藤条压的男孩快要喘不过气来。  
“啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！”  
第四个五下，男孩终于忍不住抖了抖身子，哭着求饶：“呜呜哥，我知错了。”  
男人提着藤条看了一眼男孩的臀，几乎每个地方都被照顾过两轮了，深红的印子交叠处已经有地方开始发紫，确实不算是轻松的责罚。  
男人沉默着点了点男孩的臀，发出了了今晚第三次撅高的命令。  
“呜呜呜～”男孩哭着塌下腰，他不清楚是因为疼痛还是男人的毫不留情，他知道男人在惩罚上一贯严厉而较真，可像这样的责罚未免也太过不近人情。  
依旧是毫无保留的五下，这对男孩伤痕累累的臀来说无疑是灾难，巨大的疼痛让他再难维持原本的姿势，索性自暴自弃地瘫在书桌上，眼泪哗哗地流着。  
男人等他缓了一会儿，继续提醒道：“还有五下。”  
我知道还有五下！男孩心里默默诽谤，却忍不住地鼻子发酸。  
男人今晚太过冷漠，不近人情的责罚，就好像是对他失望透顶了一样。  
男孩这样想着，忍不住趴在书桌上嚎啕大哭起来。  
“唉～”男人忍不住叹了一口气，看着男孩钻牛角尖，最终还是伸手去扶了他。  
他把男孩带到自己怀里，拍着他的背柔声道：“阿尘，我从不在学业上严格要求你，只是男孩子要学会为自己的行为负责，更重要的是，为担心你的人负责。”  
男孩把头埋在男人怀中，一边小声地抽噎一边听他说话。  
“我希望你明白，惩戒并不是为了让你在我这里得到原谅，而是让你清楚自己到底做错了什么。藤条也不是为了让你减少负罪感，我更希望它能让你清楚犯错误后所需要承担的后果的重量。”  
男孩抽泣着在男人怀中抬起头，对上男人望向他的眼神里满是柔情。男孩愣了一下，突然像是明白了什么。  
他又不受控制地湿了眼眶，躲在在男人胸口亲昵地蹭了蹭，最后闷闷地道：“哥，对不起。”  
男人没再回话，只是伸手揉了揉男孩的头发。  
男孩像是下定了决心，终于从男人怀中起来，默默地走回桌子旁撑好了姿势。  
男人赞赏地扬起一个微笑，只是手中挥下地藤条依旧没有丝毫地放水。  
“啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！”  
男孩咬着唇默默地承受了最后的五次，然后又一次红着脸向男人认了错。  
男人收好藤条抱着他回房，然后将男孩放到自己腿上，一边上药一边柔声道：“好孩子，我原谅你了。”


End file.
